Project(Summary/Abstract ! Stanford is in dire need of a new triple quadrupole mass spectrometer, to replace a 15- year-old instrument at Stanford University Mass Spectrometry, the campus-wide shared resource. Mass spectrometers are generally considered aged at 5 years and obsolete at 8 years. Our expert staff has been able to make the best use of our long-obsolete model, which has lasted unusually long in our hands, but the need to modernize our triple quadrupole capability is now critical. The proportion of NIH-funded biomedical research projects that cannot be addressed using our current instrumentation is rising by the month. The required analytical sensitivity is simply not there; modern instruments are over three orders of magnitude more sensitive than what we have on campus today. Numerous projects, with current NIH funding, are being delayed or postponed simply due to lack of an appropriate instrument. The technical expertise, physical infrastructure, and administrative processes are all in place and ready to immediately put this new mass spectrometer to work on NIH-funded biomedical research projects, including childhood health, autism, cancer, allergies, cardiovascular protection, depression, aging, Alzheimer's disease, neurodegenerative diseases, regenerative medicine, drug discovery, and wearable diagnostics.! !! !